Wrath Or Lust?
by Terra Writes Stuff
Summary: When an Espurr furious at humanity collides with a murderous Banette, shit goes down. Oneshot, Pokemon Gijinkas and Yuri. BanetteXEspurr cuz there needs to be more of the two most disturbing Pokemon together.


**Wrath or Lust?**

**Averse**

I hate humans. I hate them more than anything. They're selfish, cruel, and believe they are the superior species. Bull. Friggin. Horseshit. They're pathetic enough to believe they can never be knocked by anything. They're wrong. I'll make sure they'll understand what happens when I play god instead.

**Insidious**

I'm well aware I'm unstable. I've been told that countless times and never have I gave a damn. What's fun in being "normal"? I don't care if others hate what I do. It's what I love. If the thing you loved most was that dark red substance, wouldn't you give up being "normal"?

**Dour**

Eleven years. It's been Eleven years. Eleven fucking years since they began the testing. I can't believe it was possible for someone to be heartless enough to take someone from their home and do things only nightmares would have portrayed to you. They wonder why I'm so angry and unwilling all the time, but they just don't understand! They don't know what it'd be like in my shoes. They don't care about how this has been affecting my mental state. They don't care that I'm being driven into insanity by their work. They don't care. All they care about is results.

**Culinary**

It's actually not that hard to plan a murder. It's as simple as reading the directions on cake mix. Of course, that's coming from my standpoint. Obviously not everyone can throw away their humanity for that delicious joy of seeing others suffer for their own amusement. I'm not that heartless though. I make sure everyone who grieved because of me was happily buried the following week alongside them.

**Grimace**

I can't stand it. The feeling of being bound, cold and alone, with no one to care for you. I know I seem so ungrateful for my safety and importance to the scientific community, but I can't help it. Why don't you try having your libs bound and mouth gagged as they cut open your skull?

**Gape**

She was absolutely adorable. Fluffy lavender hair and big, shimmery violet eyes. That vacant stare that seemed to hold utter fury and disgust for those filthy humans. Who cares if we're both girls? Aren't I, a murderous spirit, allowed to love other women?

**Harass**

I saw her in the window. Her dark blond pigtails and overly cheerful grin made me sick. How can someone take such joy in watching her own kind suffer? Crazy bitch. Though the way she looked at me didn't seem she was taking pleasure in my current predicament. She just looked into my eyes with her visible one and smiled. That smile wasn't sadistic, though. It was a smile that made me feel….. uncomfortable.

**Nostalgia**

I remembered when I first snapped. I couldn't stand to watch my owner become abandoned by her own family. No, no. She was my friend. I would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy. I tried….. but she didn't see things my way in that matter. I wish humans would appreciate the things we do for them. I made sure that we had no one but each other, but she didn't like that. Humans are just that more bizarre.

**Craven**

Dammit! What was she thinking? All these sirens and screams are killing my head. They're scared the data will escape now that the doors are unlocked. She got the brilliant idea to screw with the security system and set me free. I don't even know her name and she doesn't know mine. Why would someone be doing something so stupid for a person they don't even know?

**Adulterate**

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I want to set her free. I want her all to myself. Just the two of us. Wouldn't it be lovely? To stain the pages of history in crimson together?

**Adversary**

She's got me by the hand, pulling me through the dark corridors and out to freedom. I want this, but at the same time I don't. Others will do things and expect things in return. Even if I'm being rescued, she is still the enemy.

**Jeopardy**

She's free. Free at last. The world will never be the same after this day. I don't care though. I want her by my side. I want to know her and love her. If giving someone love and compassion means putting the world in danger, I don't mind one bit.


End file.
